Users may utilize online and/or electronic accounts and services that require a user to authenticate the user's identity and/or account credentials. Such accounts may allow a user to interact in online and/or real-world situations, for example, to message or socialize with other users, engage in and complete financial transactions, share media content, or otherwise perform actions with other users. Moreover, such accounts may include sensitive information, such as personal and/or financial information. Additionally, users may value the identity and use of particular accounts, especially where the user has invested time in creating and utilizing the account, or may be recognized by the account or account name. Thus, proper authentication of the user may be vital when logging in to the account to insure that the account is not improperly used by an incorrect or malicious party. However, authentication may be compromised when another party learns of the user's authentication credentials, such as their username and password, or retrieves an electronic token or physical token representative of the user (e.g., a bank card having encoded information in the card, magnetic strip, or EMV chip). In such cases, the party may utilize the account against the user's wishes. Thus, additional forms of authentication, such as “two-factor authentication,” may be utilized by certain entities wishing to provide increased authentication security. However, two-factor authentication may similarly be vulnerable to modern security attacks, including key-loggers, phishing, malware, and other malicious technologies.
Embodiments of the present disclosure and their advantages are best understood by referring to the detailed description that follows. It should be appreciated that like reference numerals are used to identify like elements illustrated in one or more of the figures, wherein showings therein are for purposes of illustrating embodiments of the present disclosure and not for purposes of limiting the same.